The HalfBlood Princess
by EbonyGothicky
Summary: Hieroglyphica is Harry's half-sister. She is the Half-Blood Princess, foretold in legend and prophecy, she will have a great part to play in the wizarding war. OC/Draco Malfoy. 22/07/09 Updated. On hiatus until August.
1. Chapter 1

_Sixteen years ago..._

It was nearing midnight and a cool breeze swept through the palm trees along the banks of the river Nile. It danced through the cloudless sky, teasing and caressing James' unruly hair. He was naked to the waist, sweat gleaming upon his bare white chest like tiny pearls, dewing his body hair with tiny jewels.

The wind blew in his ear and just for a moment James swore he could hear singing, he jumped from the shock and his battered glasses fell off. He picked them up with his smooth alabaster hands and repaired them with a tap of his wand and a muttered "_Oculus Repairo"_.

The wind picked up again and this time James was certain there was a voice being carried to him. "Come to me, my raven heart," the voice said. The voice was female, throbbing and ever so sensuous; it was like a velvet finger of ice running down his spine. He forgot he was married, forgot that his wife was waiting for him in the tent, forgot everything.

The Nile waters enclosed his body as he waded obliviously into them, the waters as sleek and as accommodating as the womb that had birthed him. Supple golden arms grappled around his waist and dragged him underneath the swirling waters.

Sometime later James Potter opened his emerald eyes; he was no longer taking a walk by the river Nile on his second honeymoon, but in a crimson pavilion of silk. He was lying on a red and gold couch, being fanned by two golden women. James blushed for they were wearing golden bracelets, headdresses and silken loincloths, and nothing else. Their breasts were as golden as the rest of their flesh, but their nipples were as rosy and round as a normal woman's were.

James sat up slowly, the two women continued to fan him with a huge ostrich feather fan, that teased the air around him. "Where am I?" James asked

"You are in the great house of Ankhanset," a sultry voice purred. It was the same sensuous voice that had led him into the Nile waters, James realised. He looked across to the other side of the pavilion and gaped at the woman he saw there.

She was reclining on a great four poster bed, which was made entirely of gold. She was the most beautiful creature James had ever seen, but she was certainly not human. Her hair was black as night, black as the raven's wing, silken as water and glossy as jet. Her skin was golden and sparkled as though dusted with tiny jewels. Her eyes were silver and rimmed with exotic eyeliner, painted like an Egyptian Goddess. She wore nothing but a pair of bejewelled pasties and a silver thong.

"I am Ankhanset," the beautiful woman said, "and I have summoned you here to be my mate."

"T-that is an awesome honour, but I am already married." James stammered.

"That matters not to Ankhanset, you will father upon me a child, it has been foretold," Ankhanset proclaimed.

"I suppose I cannot argue with destiny," James said.

"You will never see me again, never look upon your child's face or even know her name," Ankhanset said, removing her pasties and wriggling out of her thong.

"Why do you want to mate with me?" James asked, taking off his shirt.

"You know of Egypt's great history, "Ankhanset said, now entirely nude and gloriously golden in her nudity. "This land was once ruled by great women witches, before the Romans came to usurp their power." She drew off James' light summer trousers with her elegant hands.

"Yes," James said, gasping as Ankhanset took of his boxer shorts and began to caress his hard prick.

"I am descended from Cleopatra, the last true Queen of Egypt," she paused and let her rosy tongue deftly flick across the glans of James' penis, eliciting a dry moan from his throat.

"I-I didn't... oh gods that's good... I didn't think you were human."

"I'm not," Ankhanset said, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him with her golden thighs, "I'm a veela, that's why I must have your seed." She mounted his cock, her slick wet walls tightening around his member as she rode him.

"Our...ahh... our child will be the Half-Blood Princess," Ankhanset purred through her moans, "she will...ugh... fulfil the prophecy."

They writhed against each other, golden flesh impaled upon an ivory hardness. They cried out, clawing at each other in the extremes of their pleasure. James' sex unleashed a fountain of creamy whiteness deep inside Ankhanset's golden pussy, then all faded away.

He awoke, naked and alone, on the Nile shores, his cock still dripping with the mixed juices. It was not a dream, that much he was sure of. The memories of Ankhanset's crimson pavilion faded quickly, but the glow from the greatest orgasm he'd ever had remained. He'd never forget that night, even if he couldn't remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: That was a really naughty opening, wasn't it? Don't worry; there will be more mindblowingly awesome sex later on, just be patient.)

_I am birth - I am death  
I'm an elusive symbol  
for eternal come and go  
for come and go – _Xandria.

The Half-Blood Princess soared on wings of white and gold: She was a swan of purest alabaster white, her feathers dusted with golden sparkles. There were markings like Egyptian makeup around her beady golden eyes. She was a natural Animagnus, able to shift into swan, wolf and snake form at will, all down to her magical heritage.

Through the darkness and torrential rain, the great castle of complex of Hogwarts came into view, the Half-Blood Princess swooped upwards, and landed in the owlery. The single gold and white swan stood out amongst the bedraggled owls and their filth, she did clearly not belong in such a dingy and dirty environment.

There was a cascade of golden sparkles (A/N: you know, like that scene in Shrek where Fiona shape shifts) as the shape of the swan shimmered and dispersed. A human shape took form within the golden lights, which slowly winked out. The Half-Blood Princess had arrived at Hogwarts.

Her skin was flawlessly milk white, but with an overlaid golden shimmer like shot silk, as though she had been lightly dusted with flecks of gold leaf. Her hair hung to her waist and was deepest jet black, glossy as a raven's wing and with just a slight curl to it. It was a smooth as silk and lightly scented with jasmine, though it was a natural scent, not from a bottle. In her hair she wore several golden ribbons that threaded through the dark skein of her hair.

Her eyes were two almond-shaped golden orbs, spoked with silver strips, as though they were two precious broaches of unbelievable delicacy, made by the finest goldsmith in the world. Her pupils were slightly oval, giving her golden eyes a somewhat feline appearance, which only added to her great beauty.

She wore a sheer linen loincloth that accentuated the hourglass shape of her hips and waist, and a golden breast plate encrusted with lapis lazuli. Tiny bells fringed the edges of her loincloth were threaded throughout her jewellery. A golden diadem with a winged cobra was laid over her glossy black hair. Gold cobra bracelets circled her wrists; she wore golden ankle bracelets on her ankles. Earrings made of peacock feathers hung from her ears and a golden and jade scarab medallion hung around her neck.

She left the owlery and walked through the corridors of the school, the tiny bells on her outfit ringing softly as she swayed her hips. It was night in the school and the students were all asleep, including Draco Malfoy. Draco was dreaming a very erotic dream, of a long ago past.

In Draco's dream walked a golden woman, with a proud nose and Egyptian eyes. She lifted the hem of her white dress and showed Draco the hairless cleft of her golden sex and Draco awoke with a huge erection. He masturbated furiously, unable to rid himself of the vision of the wet and gleaming golden pussy. As he came, he was aware of a blossoming sensation in his balls, one he had never experienced before.

The Half-Blood Princess stopped, aware of a tingling sensation in her sex. She was suddenly and excruciatingly aroused for no apparent reason. She pushed away the feeling and went to Dumbledore's office, where the gargoyle was. She let her awareness spread out from her body and let her powers determine the correct password.

"Fizzing whizbee," she said and the gargoyle sprang aside. She stepped into the head master's office.

Dumbledore looked up and his eyes widened in surprise to see the Half-Blood Princess.

"Heiroglyphica Ptolemy, what brings a great lady like you here to my little school?" Dumbledore whispered in awe.

"Albus," the sixteen year-old girl said, "I am here to save your life."

*

The next morning Harry Potter woke up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The ceiling was all cloud and grey, which reflected his feelings. He was feeling extremely depressed for no real reason. The scar on his forehead tingled; it wasn't a painful feeling, quite the opposite in fact, his scar felt... good. He resisted the urge to rub it.

There was a new person at the teacher's table, he noticed and then swiftly did a double take. The new comer was a young woman, the same age as himself and so so beautiful that it was almost physically painful to look at her for long. She had pale skin and long black hair and was dressed in an Egyptian fashion.

Dumbledore rose: "Allow me to introduce Ms. Ptolemy, she is an auror and will be assisting Professor Snape in teaching you defence against the dark arts." The Half-Blood Princess bowed to the assembled children.

Draco Malfoy stared at the young teacher, she was almost exactly like the woman in his dream, only her skin was not golden. He found himself with a huge erection again and had to hide it underneath the Slytherin table.

Later, as Harry was eating his breakfast, the owl post came. Hedwig swooped down and delivered a letter to Harry, who ripped it open. It was written in golden shimmering ink on papyrus and simply said _Meet me in the Prefect's bathroom at midnight, Ms. Ptolemy._

Harry's scar twitched again.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Lot's of naughtiness in this chappie, please keep reading.)

_When I was living this lie-fear was my game  
People would worship and fall-drop to their knees  
So bring me the blood and red wine_

_for the one to succeed me  
For he is a man and a god-and he will die too_ - Iron Maiden

"Oh em gee guys!" Harry said to Ron "The sexy new teacher wants to meet me in the bathroom tonight! I'm gonna get laid!"

"Harry, that's absurd," Hermione said, bitchily, "she probably just wants to teach you something."

"Shut up whore," Ron said and the whole table applauded his rapier wit.

"Yeah, Hermione, it's obvious you're just jealous. Ms. Ptolemy is obviously really smart if she got to be a teacher at our age, obviously."

"Harry, you are so mean!" Hermione said and ran away in tears.

Draco couldn't help over hearing the conversation and felt like running away in tears himself. He'd somehow dared to hope that this new teacher would be the answer to all his prayers and that she'd somehow save him from his horrible fate. Instead, she had chosen Harry Potter, why did everything revolve around that accursed boy? He was so undeserving of a golden beauty like Ms. Ptolemy.

Draco left the table and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it stank of stagnant water and girl's pee, which suited his mood perfectly. Draco locked himself in a stall and bared his wrists. A pale series of scars crisscrossed his wrists, each one a testament of immense pain and loss. He took out his wand and whispered the spell the summoned the ethereal razor blades.

The transparent ghost of blades slowly lapped at his alabaster skin, opening the ways of the crimson flood. A single scarlet drop gathered at the edges of the cut and fell, like the tear of a fallen angel or a vampire. A single transparent drop followed the blood, his sorrowful tears.

"Oh Draco, you started without me," came a ghostly voice. Moaning Myrtle had phased through the toilet stall door. "You know we are usually miserable together, Malfoy."

"I couldn't wait, I was too sad," Draco said, letting the tears run down his face.

"Well, I know a way of cheering you up," Myrtle said and ran her silvery hands up Draco's legs.

"Please Myrtle, I just want to be alone," Draco said, but Moaning Myrtle ignored his futile protests and phased her head through his trousers. "No, stop!" Draco said, but it was too late, Myrtle's ghostly lips were fastened around his cock. She licked and sucked until he was fully erect, bobbing her ethereal head through his crotch.

Draco stared at Myrtle's bobbing head as she raped him with her mouth, he could see his cock inside her ghostly throat and despite his protests, he felt himself begin to come. His creamy whiteness shot deep inside the ghost's mouth, and he watched it fall through her to the floor.

"Feel better now?" Myrtle said, giggling.

"No, you raped me!" Draco snarled.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself..."

"It was still rape, don't ever do that again, or I'll... I'll sic You Know Who on you."

Myrtle flew away, frightened, and Draco put his head in his hands and cried.

*

That night Hieroglyphica, the Half-Blood Princess, waited for Harry Potter in the Prefect's bathroom. She had filled the bath tub with milk and was reclining, clad in soap suds and jewellery and nothing else. Her skin almost matched the milk of the bath, other than the golden sparkles that were dusted across her flawless skin.

Harry came to her, his eyes bulging as he saw she was naked beneath the milk and foam. He shrugged out of his clothes, showing that his wizardhood was erect beneath them, and joined her in the tub.

"You may wonder why I asked you here, Harry Potter."

"Not really," Harry said and made a grab for her, but she slipped out of his grasp.

"It is important that I test you to see if you are the one fated for me, for this is a time when great forces collide."

"Oh you're looking for the chosen one, well that's me,"

"Let us see then," the Half-Blood Princess said and kissed Harry. The kiss was intense, but chaste; Hieroglyphica did not open her mouth or use her tongue. After a moment she broke away and retreated.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You are not the Chosen One, you are not the one that will fulfil my prophecy. You are not my soul mate."

"That's BULL!" Harry said and grabbed hold of her. "What kind of tease are you, getting naked with me in a hot tub and then trying to say no after one kiss?"

"Harry," Hieroglyphica said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm your sister."

"What?" Harry asked. "That's just disgusting." He let go of her.

"Where I come from siblings marry all the time, it is what makes us strong. I thought you might be the one who could save Dumbledore and marry me, but you are not the one."

"How do you know?"

"You have no veela blood within you. I am destined for one who is half-veela, like myself."

"What do you mean 'save Dumbledore'?"

"Albus is in great danger, but I do not know who from?"

"It will be the Death Eaters, I'm sure Draco Malfoy is one of them."

"Malfoy, you say? I will investigate this boy."

"That's my job, I'm the chosen one, and I'm the one who's supposed to defeat the Dark Lord."

"You may have him when I am finished with him," The Half-Blood Princess said. "Unlike you humans, I do not need a wand to perform magic, my magic is in my hair, I can defeat him and his followers on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

_All the old paintings on the tomb  
They do the sand dance doncha know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino_- The Bangles

In was midnight, the darkened skies over Hogwarts were dappled with stars and veiled with clouds. Draco cried one single tear as he robed himself in a black cloak and left the Slytherin dorm room. In the common room he met up with Crabbe and Goyle, both cloaked and cowled in black. Together they left the castle and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

High above them soared Hieroglyphica in the form of a swan, dusted with gold. She drifted down behind them and took her human form. "_Stupify!_" she cried and darts of red light shot out of her silky black tresses. All three of the young men were caught by her spell and fell to the ground Stunned.

Hieroglyphica ignored Crabbe and Goyle because they were stupid, fat and ugly and approached Draco's prone form. She coiled her hair around her arm and pointed it at Draco: "_Enervate_," she said and Draco groaned as he regained consciousness.

Draco opened his eyes and beheld the indescribable beauty of Hieroglyphica Ptolemy. "Draco Malfoy," she said and Draco would have given his life to hear his name on her lips again.

"What do you want with me?" Draco said, reaching for his wand.

"You're a Death Eater; I would take you from that dark path and bring you back to the light."

"You don't know what it's like, they'd kill me! Or he'd kill my parents, or my friends, or my pet hamster, Mr. Fluffykins."

"I would never allow that," Hieroglyphica said, friend to all living creatures as she was.

"What do you care? I thought you liked that Potter, just like everyone else."

"Harry Potter is my brother, nothing more. Now, tell me what the Death Eater's want of you and I will destroy them for you."

"They want me to kill Dumbledore, but I can't do it. I can't take a life."

"I believe you Draco; I think you are far nobler than you pretend to be." These words filled Draco with a passionate longing to lock lips with the luscious lady right then and there, but she would never like him, he was nothing like good enough for her, could never be.

Draco showed Hieroglyphica his ivory bicep, upon which was the Dark Mark, signifying him to be a Death Eater. "He summons us with this, perhaps if it was removed, he couldn't find me." Hieroglyphica leaned down and kissed the Dark Mark, her lips opening against his flesh, her tongue flicking lightly across his skin. Draco found it incredibly arousing, though he knew she did it not from passion, but from necessity.

The Dark Mark glowed golden, shrank and then finally vanished, unable to withstand Hieroglyphica's pure goodness and her loving heart of purity that shone through everything she did. "There," she said, "you are safe now; I have protected you from The Dark Lord. You are now out of his reach of his poisonous dark touch.

"You Who Know will be Apparating into the Forbidden Forest, along with all his followers. You can't possibly defeat them by yourself."

"I am the Half-Blood Princess, the One Who Was Promised, Daughter of the Pharaohs, Beloved of the Gods, Given Life Eternal by her mother Ankhanset, Daughter of Ra, I can do anything."

"I wish I shared your confidence," Draco said.

"Wait here, I will deal with Voldemort," Hieroglyphica said and walked off into the darkness of the forest.

*

The Death Eaters were clustered around Lord Voldemort like flies upon honey. As Hieroglyphica watched, Bellatrix Lestrange gave the Dark Lord a blow job, though he didn't seem to be enjoying it very much. The Half-Blood Princess snuck up behind the ring of Death Eaters and cried out "_Avada Kedavara!_"

Green bolts of light shot out of her and struck the Death Eaters, killing all but Bellatrix and Voldemort, shielded as they were by the ring of bodies. "WHO DARES?" Voldemort bellowed, withdrawing his scaly cock from Bellatrix's mouth.

"I dare," Hieroglyphica said, stepping forward.

"A pretty one," Voldemort mused, "I have little use for beauty, but you are obviously a very powerful Witch, join me and I may overlook you killing my followers."

"I am already heir to the throne of Egypt," The Half-Blood Princess said. "I have no use for evil magics and dark wizards."

"You just used an Unforgivable Curse against my Death Eaters," Voldemort pointed out.

"Better to suffer a quick death than rot in Azkanban, or have the Dementor's Kiss performed upon them, don't you think?" Hieroglyphica said.

"Come to kill me, you half-breed bitch?" Voldemort sneered through his flat nose.

Bellatrix cast a spell at the half-Veela Princess, but she twisted around and the spell bounced straight off her glossy black hair and hit Bellatrix square in the throat. She collapsed making squealing noises and her head slowly dissolved into ashes, leaving nothing but a grey skull behind.

"Now it's just the two of us," Voldemort said, drawing his wand. He cast his spell so fast that Hieroglyphica knew she couldn't block it with her hair.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried a voice and suddenly Draco Malfoy was there, running between Hieroglyphica and the deadly spell. He threw himself at the spell and it caught him full on in the chest. He fell down dead as Hieroglyphica stared in horror.

"Draco!" she cried out, her tears flowing like the Nile, thick and silty. She glared at Voldemort with such venom that the Dark Lord found himself taking a step backwards. Tiny lightnings played across her skin and grew in her hair as the ground beneath her feet began to shake with her fury. She spread her arms, opened her mouth and began to sing (lyrics by Nightwish).

"A constellation of divine architecture built on Earth  
A holy harbour - Orion  
Nautical ascension to the firmament

Ship-shaped barrows open my heart to the wisdom of this land  
Sailing with the Serpent Chimera of a fiendish sandman

The Unicorn arrives with the westwind to dream His funeral  
"Thou art born for Horus dwells in Thee"

Slumbering with the ebb and the flow of this foaming tomb  
"Thou art born for Seteh dwells in Thee"

Reveal your face to me and guide me though the Stygian fields  
Enthral my soul to Sepedet's beams to serve Your will

Sailing on the distant seas from darkness to deliverance  
Tales like the ocean written to the Draco's glance

Ruling with the scythe of death you tear out philosophies apart  
An ancient starwalk to merge into the stars

"Open thy veins for my venom  
Kiss the cobras with thy twisted tongue  
So shalt thou join the empyrean circus  
Where beggars mourn and seraphs dance  
In this twilight cathedral  
Shall I wed thee,  
O Bride of the Netherworld"

Sailing on the distant seas...

Join my soul the Hunter in the sky"

Voldemort clamped his hands over his ears, dropping his wand. Stilling singing, the Half-Blood Princess bent and picked up the wand. She flicked it towards Voldemort and he turned into a column of butterflies.

Crying, she bent down over Draco's prone form and summoned a lightning bolt to strike his heart. She fastened her mouth over his and breathed air into his dead lungs, tears flying from her face as she did. Then something began to happen, Draco's chest rose and fell as he breathed and he suddenly entangled Hieroglyphica in his arms, turning her kiss of life into a kiss of passion.

They both began to sparkle with golden dust and both felt an intense blossoming sensation in the groin. The Half-Blood Princess broke the kiss and stared at Draco with rapt amazement.

"Draco," she said, breathlessly, "you're another half-Veela. That means your my soul mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stared deep into Hieroglyphica's gold and argent spoked orbs that were spilling over with unshed crystalline tears of joy.

"What do you mean 'soul mate'?" he asked.

"Long ago in Ancient Egypt, Veela and humans interbred to create the Pharaohs. The last Queen of Egypt was my ancestor, Cleopatra. When she died from the asp's bite she foretold she would be reborn in two separate bodies. Our flesh is destined to be forged together in the act of love, our souls are meant to be together."

Draco looked at her and stroked her alabaster cheek with love and longing.

"Make love to me, Draco," Hieroglyphica said, urgently.

"Here, in the forest? Surrounded by the corpses of our enemies?" Draco said.

"I have waited so long to find you; I don't want to put off our glorious union any longer."

She removed her breast plate and untied her loin cloth, revealing her pert breasts and gold speckled sex. She was smooth and hairless all over, dressed as she was only in her jewellery and shrouded by her hair. Draco was so aroused by this that his member became turgid and bulged against his robes. He quickly shed his cloths like an asp shedding its skin. His nine inch member was pale and perfectly hard.

Hieroglyphica kissed Draco, her tongue twining around hers like a snake. Their flesh became flushed and sparkled with golden dustmotes winking on its surface. Draco broke the kiss reluctantly. "But how can I be half-Veela," he asked, "my parents are both pure-blood human."

"Oh Draco, Veela traits are recessive most of the time. Your parents are both part-blooded Veela, but they didn't know they are actually descended from Julius Caesar. You are the other half of my soul, my twin star, my star-crossed lover, my albion Adonis, and I want you inside me."

Draco took her into his arms and rolled her over onto her back. Her parted her creamy white thighs and slid two fingers into her aching dew blossom of a sex. He thrust his fingers in and out until Hieroglyphica moaned and his fingers were soaked with her nectared juices.

She bent forward and got on her knees as she began to caress Draco's member with her tongue. She took him deep into her throat and then his member suddenly lost its silky hardness.

"Draco, my love, my pearl, what is it?"

"I was raped by Moaning Myrtle; I can't make love to you." Draco cried a single tear.

"I will kiss away your pain," Hieroglyphica said, "and later I will destroy that ghost for upsetting you."

"You are amazing," Draco said, between kisses, "I can't believe someone as beautiful, as smart, as exotic and as talented as you could be my soul mate."

Hieroglyphica made love to him with her mouth and hands, replacing the memories of being violated by a ghost mouth, with her own sensual silky touch. He found the traumatic memories disappearing and blood flowed into his sex, stimulated by his lover's irresistible touch.

"Stop," Draco said, withdrawing from her eager loving mouth. "I want to come inside you."

He kissed her one more time and then slid inside her slick wetness, feeling her settle around his cock. The Half-Blood Princess moaned as Draco raised up his hips and pushed into her, burying his hard burning sex up to the hilt in her quivering lady-softness.

They dragon-snaked together, an impossibly wild dance that possessed them both. Their flesh was melded together with lust and delicious juices. They sparkled with a golden light, that only grew more intense as their neared their climax.

"OH DRACO!" Hieroglyphica cried as she shuddered her way to orgasm. Her sex pulsated and convulsed around his rod, milking much creamy white fluid from him, as he came as a result.

"Hieroglyphica, my love," Draco said, kissing the hollow of her throat, "that was fantastic."

The Half-Blood Princess burst into tears: "I have something dreadful to tell you, Draco," She said.


End file.
